Once Upon A Time
by Robin Helma
Summary: Receuil de vignettes sur Teddy 5 pour l'instant
1. Beauty And The Beast

**Once Upon A Time**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Auteuz :**_ Robiinlalune ( - Y'a qu'elle pour écrire des âneries pareilles...)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien à moi... OHMYGOD WHAT A SCOOP xD (Merci JKR )

* * *

_

" 'Ma, tu me racontes l'histoire ?

- Laquelle mon chéri ?

- Celle de La Belle et la Bête !

- Il est un peu tard ... Mais c'est d'accord ! Attends un peu, que je m'installe..."

Tout en s'asseyant, Andromeda Tonks regarda son petit fils âgé de huit ans sourire à la pensée d'entendre son histoire préférée, et pensa au sourire éclatant qu'avait sa soeur cadette Narcissa dans ses jeunes années ... Teddy avait un air de la famille Black.

Si on enlevait ses cheveux bleu turquoise du portrait bien sûr.

" Dépêche toi 'Ma !

- Petit impatient ! Tu demandes a une vieille dame comme moi de se casser le dos pour te faire plaisir !

- T'es pas vieille 'Ma, c'est dans la tête que sa se passe ! "

La même philosophie que sa mére.

Il lui ressemblait tant ...

" Cessons de parler ! Je raconte, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Si si ! Allez ! la pressa t'il gentiment

- Alors... Il était une fois une jeune femme, une jeune femme magnifique, gracieuse, intelligente, charismatique ...

- C'est quoi "charismatique" ?

- Je te l'ai dis la derniére fois que j'ai raconté cette histoire ! Quelqu'un qui a du charisme, de la présence...

- Ahhh ! D'accord ... Mais continue Mami !

- Oui, oui. Cette jeune fille qui avait tout pour plaire avait un don, elle pouvait changer d'apparence a volonté et elle avait des goûts... extravagants, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait des cheveux roses...

- Rose comme les bonbons ?

- Le rose que tu veux ! Du rose... Barbie !"

En entendant le mot Barbie, le petit garçon poussa un léger cri d'horreur et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace horrifiée.

" Voila ! Donc cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait un ami qu'elle passait souvent voir. Les gens du village l'appelaient " la Bête " ou " le Monstre " et le méprisaient, ne l'aimaient pas car il avait un probléme vois-tu, à chaque Pleine Lune il se transformait...

- EN LOUP GAROU ! Cria Teddy en bondissant hors de sa couverture.

- Teddy, la prochaine fois que tu me coupes j'arrête l'histoire ! "

Le petit garçon se tut avec un air d'excuse sur le visage et se pelotonna dans sa couette "Buzz L'Eclair".

" Bien, continuons, La Bête était un loup-garou, tout le monde avait peur des loups-garous et les méprisaient donc...

- Mais 'Ma ?

- Teddy ?

-Pourquoi ils aimaient pas les loups-garous ? Ils leur avaient fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, les loups-garous n'avaient rien fait de mal, c'est juste que les villageois avaient peur... peur de l'inconnu, de quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient pas maîtriser.

- C'est comme les gens qui ont peur du noir.

- Oui, exactement,la peur de quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas. Tu as peur du noir toi mon chéri ?

- Nooon ! J'suis un courageux moi ! Comme Papa !

- Oui... Comme ton Papa. Bon, je continue. DONC cet ami, en dehors de son statut de loup-garou, était quelqu'un de trés intelligent, il était charmant, drôle, galant, serviable ...

- Un vrai _jentleuman_ !

- Teddy, les leçons de français que tu prends avec Tante Fleur te font tout confondre ! Et oui, c'était un vrai gentleman ! Alors, la Belle et la Bête se fréquentaient depuis quelques temps déjà, jusqu'au jour ou Belle se rendit compte de quelque chose, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait refoulé, ou oublié si tu préféres, un sentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis longtemps pour la Bête. Oui, Belle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait la Bête, et ce depuis un petit moment...

Aprés quelques semaines de réflexion, Belle se résolut à avouer ses sentiments a la Bête et la Bête lui avoua qu'il partageait ses sentiments...

- Beurk ! L'amour c'est un truc de filles !

- L'amour est universel, Teddy ! Toi aussi tu tomberas amoureux un jour !"

En voyant la moue horrifiée - mais si adorable - de Teddy, elle se surprit à penser au jour ou sa mére avait dit à sa soeur aînée Bellatrix que l'amour était une force incontrôlable qui pouvait la foudroyer d'un coup. Teddy avait la même expression que Bellatrix.

En moins désagréable, cependant.

" Je reprends. Nous en étions à la partie ou la Bête et Belle s'avouent leurs sentiments, et bien la Bête avoua à Belle qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec elle. Il lui expliqua qu'il était trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangeureux pour elle, ce qu'elle contredit. A chaque fois que la Bête trouvait un argument pour s'opposer a leur amour, Belle trouvait à redire.

Mais la Bête ne démordait pas, ne lâchait pas l'idée, il était têtu. Ce refus permanent rendit Belle triste, si triste qu'elle perdit peu à peu son don.

Puis, un soir de juin, il y eut un bataille, une grande bataille ou un grand et bon personnage perdit la vie. Ce personnage était trés généreux, il se battait contre la Guerre, il vivait pour l'amour.

C'est ainsi que la Bête se rendit compte de l'idiot borné qu'il avait été d'avoir repoussé Belle pendant prés d'un an, il accepta ainsi d'être avec elle...

Quelques mois plus tard ils se mariérent, et neuf mois plus tard ils eurent un petit enfant, et aujourd'hui ils s'aiment toujours...

- Mais, 'Ma, ils sont pas morts maintenant ?

- Ils s'aiment même dans la mort, mon chéri.

- Heuu, mouais. C'est un peu compliqué comme histoire ! "

Andromeda sourit et dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple, cette histoire parlait simplement d'amour.

" Les gens se rencontrent, s'aiment, se marient et font des enfants... Fin de l'histoire compliquée mon lapin. "

Mais Teddy dormait déjà. Ses petits yeux fermés, son léger sourire enfantin plaqué sur ses lévres, le petit garçon faisait un calîn a Morphée.

En partant de la chambre, Andromeda se dit que cet enfant l'étonnerait toujours, il ressemblait tellement à ses parents...

_"Ils s'aiment même dans la mort..."_

* * *

Remballez vos tomates, je sais, je sais c'est atroÔoce. (Hannn mais quel auto-dénigrement xD) 


	2. Hiiii ! Une fille !

**Once Upon A Time**

**Hiii ! Une fille !**

**Auteuz** : _RobiinLalune_ ( gagaaa)

**Disclaimer **: _Tout appartient à JKR, sauf mon "imagination" horrible :)_

**Note** : _2éme OS de la série "Once Upon A Time", Teddy à 8 ans.

* * *

_

" Oh ! Vous voilà ! Je vous attendais. Entrez, entrez, je vais appeler Teddy. TEDDY ! NOUS AVONS DE LA VISITE ! Désolée pour ce retardataire. Installez vous enfin ! Alors, Bill, Fleur, comment allez vous ? Sa faisait longtemps oui. Et voici la petite Victoire je présume ? Elle est adorable... Oui, 1 an et demi de moins que Teddy. Comment va ta mére Bill ? Ah ! Voilà le petit galopin ! "

Andromeda Tonks s'arrêta de parler en apperçevant son petit-fils âgé de neuf ans courir dans les escaliers, un avion en papier à la main.

Il courait dans les escaliers, ses cheveux aujourd'hui bruns et mi-longs voletaient, on aurait cru un bolide. Seulement ce qui devait arriver arriva...

BAM ! En tant que digne fils de sa mére, Mr Teddy Remus Lupin-Tonks rata une marche et tomba dans les escaliers, finissant sa course en atterissant la tête la premiére sur le tapis qui trônait en bas des escaliers, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité casi-générale.

Tandis que Fleur, Bill et leur fillette Victoire s'esclaffaient, Andromeda regardait son petit fils avec un air dangereux qui disait "Gâre-A-Tes-Fesse-Si-Je-T-Attrape-Remercie-Le-Bon-Dieu-Que-Je-Ne-Te-Punisse-Pas-Car-Il-Y-A-Des-Invités". Oui, l'air du genre TRES dangeureux.

" Teddy... Commença Andromeda avec une voix mielleuse à la Ombrage. Combien de fois t'ai je dit de NE PAS courir dans les escaliers ?

- Plein de fois, 'Ma. Répondit Teddy avec un regard de remords adorable à en faire pâlir Bambi d'envie.

- Et qu'as tu fait, la, maintenant, TOUT DE SUITE ?

- J'ai couru dans les escaliers alors que je devais pas.

- C'est le Ciel qui t'as puni, mon chéri. Allez, vas te laver les mains et viens t'asseoir.

- J'suis pas privé d'gateaux ? Demanda Teddy, plus ravi qu'étonné que sa grand-mére reste calme.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard jeune homme, pour l'instant nous avons des invités, que tu n'as toujours pas salué d'ailleurs...

- B'jour Tante Fleur ! Salut Tonton Bill ! Bonjour ... Heuuuuu ...

- Victoire, voici Victoire, Teddy, c'est la fille de Bill et Fleur, tu ne te rappelles pas d'elle, la derniére fois que tu l'as vue tu avais 4 ans et elle 2 ans et demi. Sa ne t'empêche pas de lui faire la bise. " Rajouta Andromeda avec un sourire sadique, car elle savait à quel point son petit fils détestait devoir faire la bise à une jeune fille.

Comme tous les petits garçons de son âge, Teddy était persuadé que les filles " sa sert qu'à pleurer ".

Il s'avança lentement avec un air de dégoût profond sur le visage, arriva prés de Victoire, se pencha et lui fit une bise plus que furtive, quasiment inexistante.

Bill, Fleur et Andromeda se pinçaient les lévres pour ne pas éclater de rire, en effet, si la moue de Teddy était comique, celle de Victoire était hilarante.

Une fois le choc passé, les potins échangés et les gateaux mangés, Victoire, qui semblait s'ennuyer, alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mére. Un sourire naquît sur les lévres de Fleur au fur et à mesure que sa fille lui parlait, finalement, la discussion se termina par un hochement de tête de Fleur et un "Bien sûr ma chérie".

Enjouée et rapide, Victoire se leva de son fauteuil et courut dehors jusqu'à la balançoire. Teddy, resté avachi sur son fauteuil ruminait ses pensées, mais tout s'arrêta quand il vit de loin la petite fille se balancer en riant.

_" Elle est quand même vachement jolie."_

_

* * *

_Ouais, j'ai trés honte :). Mais faisons comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ? S'il vous plait ??? 


	3. Mais, Victoire c'est pas ma soeur

**Once Upon A Time**

**Mais, Victoire c'est pas ma soeur**

**Auteuz :** _RobiinLalune_ ( han zut )

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Joaaaanne_

**Note :**_ 3éme OS de la série._

**Note de l'auteur méga importante :**_ Je vais faire une pause . Je vais arrêter de publier pendant quelques temps, en ce moment ça va pas trop, de tous les côtés d'ailleurs, et j'ai pas envie de bousiller les suites à écrire juste " parce qu'il faut écrire quelque chose ". J'ai écrit cette "vignette" ( : ordure littéraire ) pour pas laisser les lecteurs comme ça mais je vais faire une longue pause, cette vignette est écrite à la va-vite, ça se voit je pense. Je ne vais donc pas publier pendant un long moment ( quelques mois, pas plus ) mais je continue d'écrire, soyez en surs. D'ailleurs, je promets que quand je re-publie, je reviens avec beaucoup de suites, et peut-être même une nouvelle histoire si vous êtes partants. Merci aux lecteurs et à ma SuperBêta ( Quicestmonpére ? Tononcle. :p ), merci beaucoup de me suivre dans mon trip'. J'vous bénis tous autant que vous êtes -HuhU-._

* * *

" Fais attention à toi mon chéri, ne parle pas à des gens que tu ne connais pas, ne joue pas à des jeux dangereux, ne déclenche pas de bagarres, sois gentil, et surtout ne ARRÊTE DE CHANGER LA COULEUR DE TES CHEVEUX parle pas mal TEDDY ECOUTE MOI aux moniteurs, écoute leurs consignes et sois ARRÊTE DE TE FAIRE GRANDIR BON SANG poli avec les adultes qui t'encadrent. 

- 'Ma, tu sais que j'ai 1o ans, j'suis plus un bébé !

- Oui, tu as 1o ans déjà, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite hein. Je disais, sois gentil, poli, arrête de jouer avec ta metamorphomagie - les moniteurs et les enfants trouveraient ça bizzare. Donc concentre toi pour la stopper !

- 'Ma ...

- Ne te bats surtout pas, tu pourrais changer la couleur de tes cheveux ou de tes yeux par inadvertance et t'attirer des ennuis, surtout que ...

- 'Maaa !

- Ne sois pas insolent, je parle ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'insolence, essaye d'être respectueux des consignes et de ce que les moniteurs attendront de toi, c'est une colonie de vacances mais tu es tellement sauvage que ça pourrait devenir pour toi une prison, donc essaye de te dire que dans dix jours c'est fini, je fais ça pour ton bien tu sais ...

- 'MA !!!

- Quoi ? Je viens de te dire d'arrêter de m'interrompre !

- Y'a Bill, Fleur et Victoire qui viennent d'arriver !

- Juste Ciel ! Les voilà ! Avançons nous vers eux ! Vite !

Tout en s'avançant, Andromeda Tonks empoigna la valise à roulettes de Teddy et se retourna vers lui avec ce qui semblait être une crampe au visage, mais qui était en fait une tête " ATTENTION !", la tête "ATTENTION !" est un avertissement, du genre : "Attention-A-Toi-Si-Tu-Fais-Le-Moindre-Faux-Pas". Un avertissement que seul Teddy comprenait.

Andromeda s'avança vers Fleur et Bill, les salua et prit son petit-fils par les épaules :

" Alors, ça y est Bill, tu as pu arracher Victoire des griffes de ta mére ? " Demanda Andromeda avec un sourire.

" Elle n'était absolument pas d'accord, et il faut dire que Fleur ne m'a pas aidé ! Elle ne voulait pas laisser partir sa fille dans ce camp de vacances. Ma chére épouse ne comprend pas que ça ferait du bien à Victoire, non, ma chére épouse pense qu'on devrait garder Victoire toute l'année avec nous et ne jamais la laisser grandir ou même devenir autonome...

- Bill, enfin ! Je n'ai jamais dit que l'on devrait garder Victoire avec nous toute l'année, mais il me semble que 1o jours dans un camp de vacances sans ses parents, c'est trop pour une petite fille de 8 ans et demi ! Victoire est encore jeune et fragile, et je ne ...

- Oh oui bien sûr ! 1o jours au grand air sans sa mére et son bisou tous les soirs ! Quel drame ! La pauvre petite va en sortir traumatisée ! Victoire, vas-tu revenir de ce camp de vacances traumatisée ?

- Papa, Maman ...

- Victoire, réponds à ton pére ! Que l'on sache lequel de nous deux à raison !

- Oh ! Le train commence à siffler et les parents s'avancent vers le quai ! Il faut y aller ! Bill, Fleur, je peux prendre Victoire avec moi pour les faire partir si vous voulez, vous pourrez partir et rentrer ... " Interrompit Andromeda.

" Oui, et bien ... Merci Andromeda, je te revaudrai ça ! Bon alors ma chérie, fais attention à toi, ne t'énerve pas, sois gentille et obéissante comme tu l'es d'habitude d'accord ?

- Maman ... Mais tu pleures ?

- Non mon chaton j'ai une poussiére dans l'oeil. " Fleur se baissa, embrassa sa fille et sortit un mouchoir pour se sécher les larmes dûes " _à la poussiére de cette satanée gare bien british_ ". Bill tendit sa valise à Victoire et lui tapota la tête.

" Bon, ma puce, tu as entendu ta mére, pas de bêtises... A dans 1o jours ! " En disant cela, le mari s'éloigna en prenant sa femme par le poignet d'une maniére un peu brusque. Seule Andromeda remarqua que Fleur se remettait à pleurer et que Bill avait l'air énervé.

" Et bien, les enfants, je compte sur vous pour écouter tout le monde. Victoire, si tu as un probléme, si il y a le moindre souci, tu appelles chez moi, et je veux que tu le fasses d'accord ? Et je veux que tu t'amuses aussi ! Allez ma chérie, séche moi ces larmes, tiens voilà un mouchoir. Monte dans le train et assieds-toi, je vais un peu parler à Teddy. " Andromeda embrassa Victoire et sécha ses larmes. Victoire eût un regard de remerciement, prit sa valise et monta comme une fléche dans le train tandis que Andromeda prenait Teddy à part.

" Mon chéri, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose de trés important pendant ces 1o jours. Pour celà, il te faudra de la vigilance, de la patience et de la souplesse, peux-tu le faire ?

- Bén ouais, 'Ma ! J'peux tout faire moi tu l'sais bien !

- Alors j'aimerais que tu sois trés gentil avec Victoire, c'est ta mission. Je veux que tu restes avec elle, que tu l'aides et la protége au cas où elle aurait des ennuis. Tu es un grand garçon et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Réconforte là si elle est triste et sois comme un grand frére pour elle. Tu me promets que tu le feras ?

- Je jure solennelement que j'le f'rais ! " Répondit Teddy en mettant sa main droite sur son coeur et en levant la gauche (1).

" Alors passe de bonnes vacances loin de ta grand-mére tyrannique et amuse toi, fais toi des copains et reviens moi en forme ! Je t'aime mon chéri.

- T'es pas une tyranne 'Ma !

- Mais oui ..." Andromeda se baissa, prit Teddy dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue pendant que le prisonnier se débattait en gémissant " Nnnnnnn, nnnn "

Enfin, Andromeda relâcha sa prise, Teddy empoigna sa valise et partit en courant vers le train en criant :

" J't'appelle quand j'arrive ! "

Et c'est en composant le numéro de Molly Weasley sur son cellulaire qu'Andromeda se dit " Oui, 1o ans, il n'est plus un bébé. C'est un grand garçon... Déjà ".

* * *

(1) : Normalement c'est le contraire, on met la main gauche sur son coeur et on léve la droite... Au cas où y'en ait qui n'aient pas remarqué. 

A dans quelques mois ! (???)


	4. Leçon de couples

**Once Upon A Time**

**Leçon de couples**

**Auteuz** : _RobiinLalune ( de retour pour vous jouer pleins de mauvais tours ! Aaaameeerde. )_

**Disclaimer** : _Le Disclaimer habituel hein, tout est à JKR._

**Note **: _Le quatriéme de la série, une introduction à plusieurs vignettes qui s'annonçent toutes aussi nazes les unes que les autres .. Bonne chance ! ( ne tenez pas compte du titre, il y a que mon cerveau qui me comprend )_

**J'AIII REPRIIIIIS !! **

* * *

" Et ça fait beaucoup de temps qu'ils se disputent tous les deux ?

- Oh... Quelques mois. Mais j'ai peur qu'ils se séparent, ils s'entendent plus du tout. Ils font que crier !

- Tu sais, ça fait quand même beaucoup de temps qu'ils sont ensemble, ça serait bête qu'ils se séparent maintenant.

- Mais j'peux pas leur dire ça !

- Tu sais, ma mami m'a expliqué que dans les couples y'a des moments comme ça où ils se crient toujours dessus, et ça passe aprés.

- Oui, mais mon papa et ma maman ça fait plusieurs mois !!

- Je peux rien te dire, mon papa et ma maman à moi ils sont morts. " Répliqua un petit garçon aux cheveux bleux que la conversation avec une fillette blonde commençait à énerver.

" Ah ouais c'est vrai ... Désolée.

- Pas grave. J'suis habituée à ce qu'on m'parle de parents.

- Ils te manquent pas ?

- Qui ?

- Tes parents. " Répondit Victoire qui se demandait si Teddy suivait la conversation depuis tout à l'heure.

" Bén... Comment ya un truc que je connais pas qui peut me manquer ?

- Hein ?

- Imagine un truc que tu connais pas.

- Heuuu ...

- Le petit chinois à l'autre bout de la Terre, tu le vois ?

- Un peu " Dit Victoire, ne comprenant rien au "raisonnement" ( si il y en avait un ) de Teddy.

" Il te manque ?

- Bén nan, je le connais même pas.

- Voila ! Moi c'est pareil. Sauf que moi j'aurais aimé les connaître.

- ... Mais ta mémé elle s'occupe pas bien de toi ?

- Elle est géniale ma mémé ! Mais j'aurais aimé connaître mon papa et ma maman quand même...

- Elle te raconte des trucs sur eux ta mémé ?

- Ouais ! Pleins ! J'aime bien quand elle me raconte des histoires d'eux.

- Ah ... Ouais. Moi ma mémé elle m'explique comment on enléve les arêtes d'un poisson !" Annonça Victoire avec un grand sourire, ayant apparement hérité de la subtilité et de l'égocentrisme de sa mére.

" Et tu sais comment on enléve les arrêtes d'un poisson maintenant ? " Demanda Teddy, ayant pour sa part hérité de son pére le don de s'intéresser aux choses futiles... Ou était-ce de sa mére ?

* * *

Soyez heureux, la prochaine sera nulle, trés nulle ...


	5. Teddy Boy

**Once Upon A Time**

**Teddy Boy**

**Auteuz** _: RobiinLalune_

**Disclaimer **_: L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et la chanson Teddy Boy aux Beatles._

**Note** _: Le truc le plus nul et le plus cucu que j'ai jamais écrit jusque là. Mais comme ce... machin est assez essentiel au déroulement de la suite ( Haha, trés français ), il fallait que je le mette, pardonnez moi Joanne parce que j'ai pêché, j'ai écrit une connerie plus grosse que Maïté et Big Mama réunies. Muhaha. Essayez d'écouter la chanson Teddy Boy des Beatles en même temps, la pilule passera mieux, oui, pendant que vous lirez cette horreur, de la bonne musique passera dans vos oreilles, et vous vous sentirez peut-être_ -un peu_- mieux ! Bonne chance !_

* * *

_This is a story of a boy named Ted  
If his mother said Ted Be Good, he would_

_  
_Cette chanson. Sa grand-mére l'écoutait souvent. Il l'aimait bien, mais elle l'avait tiré de son sommeil... Bizarre, lui qui dormait si profondément.

Tout à fait réveillé, Teddy se hissa hors des draps.

En se redressant, il constata qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses était assise à son chevet et le regardait tristement.

_She told him about his soldier Dad  
But it made her sad And she cried, Oh My_

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Questionna la jeune femme aprés s'être rendu compte que Teddy la regardait fixement.

D'un hochement de tête négatif, Teddy lui demanda qui elle était.

_Ted used to tell her  
He'd be twice as good_

D'une voix tremblante, la femme insista : " Je ne te rappelle rien ? "

A ce moment là, une intuition poussa Teddy à demander :

" Maman ? "

_And he knew he could 'Cause in his head he said  
_

- C'est moi-même, heureuse de voir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Répondit Nymphadora avec un sourire rassuré.

- Mais qu'est ce que... Quoi ? Mais t'étais morte. Mais... HEIN ?

- En fait, je ne suis pas réellement morte. Enfin, cliniquement, si. Mais pour toi, la Mort n'est qu'une barriére. Je suis encore là, mais tu ne me vois pas.

- Ohhh... Ahhh. Alors, c'est vraiment toi. T'es plus belle que sur les photos.

- Merci, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire. Rétorqua Nymphadora qui avait prit un air offusqué tout en étant flattée.

- J'dois te poser une question.

- Pose ta question, mon ange.

- Maman, pourquoi vous m'avez laissé, vous aviez honte de moi ? C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes partis ?

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu crois que c'est ta faute, si, si...

- Bén, vous êtes morts, toi et Papa, et vous m'avez laissé tout seul, avec 'Ma, oui, mais j'ai pas de parents, et des fois c'est dur pour 'Ma, et pour moi aussi. Mais c'est ma faute un peu, parce que si vous êtes partis vous battre, c'était pour me protéger et c'est à cause de moi tout ça...

- Mais, ton pére et moi n'avons pas fait exprés de mourir, on voulait rester avec toi tu sais. Mais la vie, ou le destin, en a voulu autrement. Crois moi, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi. Et ton pére aussi. Teddy, ne nous en veut pas de t'avoir abandonné, nous nous sommes battus pour que tu puisses...

- Mais c'est pas juste, vous deviez pas mourir ! Vous deviez pas me laisser seul ! Vous aviez pas le droit ! Pourquoi vous avez pas pu rester ?!

- Mais je reste là, Teddy ! Tous les jours, je reste avec toi ! Tu ne me vois pas, c'est tout. Mais est-ce que tu sais où tu peux me trouver ?

- Au cimetiére ?

_Mummy don't worry now Teddy Boy's here  
Taking good care of you_

- Non. Dans ta tête, dans tes rêves, je suis présente, partout. Si tu veux me voir, fermes les yeux, et tu verras. Mon corps est mort, et alors ? Je reste avec toi. Toujours, mon chéri." Nymphadora s'était assise sur le lit et avait pris son fils dans ses bras.

_  
Mummy don't worry Teddy Boy's here  
Teddy's gonna see you through  
_

Et malgré tous les non-dits, tous les "je t'aime" que Teddy et ses parents n'avaient pas eu l'occasion se dire à cause du coup du sort injuste qui avait brisé cette famille, Teddy sentit un lien avec sa mére, un lien si fort qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, les mots étaient inutiles. Le silence dura quelques minutes..

_  
Then came the day she found herself a man Teddy turned and ran  
Oh Far Away  
Oh yeah  
_

Le silence fut brisé par Teddy dont la voix flanchait,

" Maman ?

- Oui ?

- C'est pas grave. C'était pas ta faute.

_He couldn't stand just to be around __So he left the town __Oh far away __Oh yeah_

_Mummy don't worry now Teddy Boy's here  
Taking good care of you  
Mummy don't worry now Teddy Boy's here  
Teddy's gonna see you through_

Nymphadora sourit à son fils, un sourire où l'on pouvait déceler un brin de culpabilité. Avec des larmes dans la voix, elle dit:

" J'aurais aimé ne jamais rater un seul événement important de ta vie, j'aurais aimé rester et te dire tous les jours à quel point je suis fiére de toi...

_Mummy don't worry now Teddy Boy's here Taking good care of you Mummy don't worry now Teddy Boy's here_

- Quand j'aurais envie de te voir, je penserais trés fort à toi, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ?

_Teddy's gonna see you through_ _And She said Teddy don't worry now mummy is here_

- Oui mon chéri, et moi je penserais toujours trés fort à toi. _Taking good care of you _Ah, la chanson se finit. _Teddy don't worry your mummy is here _Nymphadora pleurait. Je dois y aller, Teddy, je suis désolée, pardonne moi. _Mummy's gonna see you through._

- Non Maman, s'il te plaît attends ! S'il te plaît, reste ! Maman ! _Maman !_

oOo

Le noir. Presque total. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Teddy se releva et fit face à sa grand-mére dont il ne voyait pas le visage, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était réveillé.

" Maman ? "

_This is the story of a boy named Ted  
If his mother said Ted Be Good He would._

* * *

Argh, Désolée d'avoir écrit une ignominie pareille. Vous me pardonnez ? Oui ? SUPER. Vous me pardonnez ? Non ? PAS SUPER.

Au fait, comme vous pouvez le lire, c'est nul, mais même les nullités méritent des reviews... n'est ce pas ? :) La prochaine vignette sera pour... bientôt, en fait elle est déjà prête mais si vous la réclamez je la poste aujourd'hui HahA je suis d'une bonté d'âme inhabituelle aujourd'hui... j'ai faim ! Bonne journée !:D


	6. Juste un rêve

**Once Upon a Time**

**Juste un rêve**

**Auteuz** : _RobiinLalune_, quand j'aurais lâché le monde la fanfiction je vous appelle :)

**Disclaimer** : _Tout était, est et sera à JKR toute la vie, oui, amusez vous, remuez le couteau dans la plaie._

**Note** : Désolée du retard et du temps que ça m'a pris pour vous pondre un truc comme ça, c'est nul je préviens. Pour la prochaine vignette, pas avant deux ou trois semaines je le crains, j'ai pas la méga pêche en ce moment. Mais ça viendra !Merci à deux nouvelles revieweuses Poneyteuses adorables : Albane et Lily Evans 2004 (pas taper).

* * *

" Teddy, nous y allons. Descends, viens en bas.

- Non. Vas y toute seule, j'en ai marre d'y aller tous les mercredis !

- Teddy, descends tout de suite, nous allons être en retard chez la psychologue. Nous en avons parlé la derniére fois, tu étais d'accord pour continuer la thérapie jusqu'à tes quatorze ans.

- On peut pas arrêter d'aller voir la psy quatre ans avant mes quatorze ans ?

- Teddy, descends tout de suite ou je te préviens que j'appelle Harry ! Et il saura être ferme !

- Murf ... "

L'air penaud et énervé à la fois, un petit garçon âgé de dix ans descendit l'escalier en traînant des pieds. Ô Miracle, il ne se prit pas les pieds dans le tapis et arriva devant sa grand-mére en un seul morceau.

" Je suis désolée Teddy, mais tu dois y aller. Il y a des choses dont tu dois parler à la psychologue. Ton rêve de l'autre fois est assez inquiétant, je ne veux pas que tu ...

- Que je quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse en rapport avec mes parents ? Ils sont morts tous les deux, je vois pas ce que je peux faire. J'ai rêvé d'eux, ouais et quoi ? Sa fait quoi ? J'vais bien !

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, je ne suis pas en mesure de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

- Comme toujours."

Andromeda dévisagea son petit-fils et une vague de remords la submergea. Mais surtout des questions. Etait-elle trop dure ? Trop stricte ? Et Teddy, comment se sentait il face à l'absence de parents, avec juste une grand-mére veuve pour l'éduquer ? Depuis combien de temps n'étaient-ils pas allés se receuillir sur la tombe de Nymphadora et Remus ? Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Teddy refusait d'aller au cimetierre. Leur en voulait-il de l'avoir abandonné trop vite ? En avait-il assez de donner de ses nouvelles à des pierres grises et froides ?

" Je t'expliquerai. Mets ton manteau, il fait froid dehors.

- Gnurf."

Teddy enfila ses bras dans les manches du manteau qu'Andromeda tenait ouvert et le secoua. Il se retourna et annonça à sa grand-mére qu'il avait perdu son écharpe.

" Tu l'as perdue ? Comme ça ? Allons, ça n'est pas possible ...

- Mais hier, à l'école, y'avait beaucoup de monde et ...

- Qui te l'a volée ?

- Personne. Teddy baissa la tête, trouvant la contemplation de ses chaussures bien plus intéressante que la vision du visage bizarrement énervé de sa grand-mére.

- Teddy ...

- D'accord. C'est Mark Smith (1). Il dit toujours que l'écharpe est pas de la même couleur que mes cheveux parce qu'ils font que changer d'couleur et que j'suis un bâtard de loup-garou (2). D'toute façon, elle est même moche cette écharpe."

Andromeda ne répondit rien, dévisageant son petit-fils. Elle commençait à comprendre à quel point il devait souffrir de sa différence, ou plutôt de la différence de son défunt pére, auprés de ses camarades. Et la méchanceté de certains enfants avec d'autres la choqua. Cette génération était-elle si différente de la sienne ? Quoique si on parlait de méchanceté, elle aurait pu s'adresser à sa défunte et ô combien aimée soeur Bellatrix.

Troublée, Andromeda donna ses gants à son petit-fils.

- Je parlerais au papa de Mark pour qu'il te rende l'écharpe. Allons-y maintenant.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Andromeda fit sortir Teddy et referma la porte derriére eux. Se retournant, elle vit Teddy traverser la route seul, elle lui courut aprés en criant son nom, il ne daigna se retourner que quand il atteignit le trottoir opposé et s'arrêta de marcher.

" Teddy, la prochaine fois, tu m'attends, d'accord ? C'est trés dangereux de traverser seul. Maintenant, donne moi la main, nous y allons. Andromeda tendit sa main vers celle de son petit-fils, mais elle ne sentit rien toucher sa main, à part le souffle du vent.

- C'est bon 'Ma, j'ai pas besoin de te prendre la main, j'suis plus un bébé ...

- Comme tu veux." Répondit la grand-mére, déçue d'avoir devant ses yeux la éniéme preuve montrant que son petit-fils grandissait et n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Ils prirent une rue et Andromeda fit une pause pour se concentrer dans le but de se rappeler de l'adresse du cabinet de la psychologue.

C'est là que Teddy se mit à courir le plus vite possible en retournant sur ses pas.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que le coeur d'Andromeda rata un battement. Ou même deux.

Elle courut, courut comme si un Mangemort était à ses trousses, comme si sa vie en dépendait, en hurlant le prénom de son petit-fils.Mais ledit petit-fils avait disparu. Elle ne le voyait plus, elle l'avait perdu. Il s'était enfui et elle n'avait pas pu le retenir.

Le coeur prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique, elle s'affala contre un mur en respirant de façon accélérée. Pleurant et tremblant, elle sortit son portable de son sac et composa un numéro.

" Allô ?

- Ginny... C'est Andromeda, appelle Harry tout de suite s'il te plaît. Demanda, ou ordonna Andromeda qui s'étonnait de pouvoir rester aussi calme.

- Andromeda ? Que se passe t'il ?

- Teddy est parti, enfui ... Ginny, appelle Harry tout de suite par Merlin ! Dépêche toi !

- Je lui dis de venir et j'appelle la police, Andromeda ne t'inquiéte pas, on va le retrouver d'acccord ? Où es tu ?

- Garrick Street. Non, n'appelle surtout pas la police. Ils y seront encore aprés-demain. Dis à Harry de transplaner immédiatement... Ginny, fais le TOUT DE SUITE ! Par Merlin, dépêche-toi !

- Ou... Oui. Répondit Ginny, affolée et choquée par le ton si inhabituel d'Andromeda. Andromeda, on va le retrouver d'accord, on va le..."

Andromeda coupa la communication dés qu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Harry, fonça vers lui et expliqua les faits, elle conclut en annonçant :

- Je sais où il est, mais si il me voit, il s'enfuira ...

* * *

(1) Mark Smith, Smith. Zacharias Smith, la saleté de Poufsouffle arrogant et enfrenné ! Mais ouiiiii, rappelez vous ! Tel pére tel fils hein ... ( Je sais même pas si il a eu un fils mais bon, on improvise comme on peut hein )

(2) Oui, là j'ai grossi le trait exprés, mais faut reconnaitre que les enfants sont des ordures entre eux.

Mille pardons pour ce machin dégoulinant de fautes et d'horreurs. Pas lapider, pas lapider.


End file.
